thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
GoodTimes Home Entertainment Warning Screens
GoodTimes Entertainment was a bargain bin home video company founded in 1984. It distributed TV shows, movies (both classic and contemporary) and lifestyle programs. The Kids Klassics division was formed to distribute children's programming. It also distributed budget priced releases from the Universal Studios and Columbia TriStar catalogs. The company went bankrupt and closed down in 2005 and the assets were sold to Gaiam, Inc. In 2007, GoodTimes Entertainment was folded into GT Media. These are the warning screens used by the company. 1984-present These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video (including Neon Mickey, The Classics from Walt Disney, and Walt-Disney Mini-Classics), Buena Vista Home Video, Touchstone Home Video and Hollywood Pictures Home Video. 1984-1991 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a1.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b1.PNG The FBI warning screen has the details from 1984... especially the red text of all caps in Peignot font on the right and the FBI icon on the left. The prototype variant, which has "$1,000 fine and/or imprisonment up to one year" detail, was taken from Splash (1984), The Incredible Journey (1963), Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), Disney's Halloween Treat (1982), The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (1976), and '' Stories and Fables'' Volumes 7-8 (1984). Now the FBI warning screen is the same as the prototype variant except the details, which was especially the "$250,000 fine" detail. The next logo is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details... especially those are all caps white-colored text in Peignot font by the center alignment on a red background. Another version of "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 has the shadow part. As seen on some 1980s-Early 1990s Disney VHS tapes, Betamax tapes and laserdiscs, such as The Incredible Journey (1963), Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), Splash (1984), Baby Secret of the Lost Legend (1985), My Science Project (1985), The Color of Money (1986), Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986), Ernest Goes to Camp (1987), Three Men and a Baby (1987), Ernest Saves Christmas (1988), Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988), Cinderella (1950), Bambi (1942), Lady and the Tramp (1955), Gross Anatomy (1989), Three Fugitives (1989), The Little Mermaid (1989), Turner and Hooch (1989), Arachnophobia (1990), Ernest Goes to Jail (1990), Mr. Destiny (1990), Three Men and a Little Lady (1990), The Rescuers Down Under (1990), Peter Pan (1953), Ben and Me (1953), The Jungle Book (1967), Taking Care of Business (1990), Simply Mad About the Mouse (1991), Sebastian's Carribean Jamboree (1991), The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (Volumes 1-8), and others. Two of the last releases to use this warning screen were the 1991 VHS release of Fantasia (1940), and the demo VHS of Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991). 1990-1991 (Serif Version) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a2.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b2.png The FBI warning screen and the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 are the same but those details are all text in Serif font. As seen on VHS, Betamax, and LaserDiscs, such as Oscar (1991), The Marrying Man (1991), V.I Warshawski (1991), Dinosaurs, Sebastian's Caribbean Jamboree, and What About Bob? (1991). 1984-1991 (Different Version) BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3a3.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 3b3.jpg The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 FBI warning screen, but the word "WARNING" was red-colored text in Peignot font. And those details are black-colored text in Peignot font. The FBI icon, however, is still red. The "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details from 1984 are the same. As seen on VHS tapes, Betamax tapes and laserdiscs, from some releases from Disney. 1984-1991 This warning screen is the same as Warner Home Video Warning Screen from 1981-1987, especially the "Title 17" details on a white background. Then, on a Black BG, we see the white text: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to GOODTIMES HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. for Kids Klassics releases: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to KIDS KLASSICS HOME VIDEO and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. or, for NBC releases: This compilation and/or product is under exclusive license to the NATIONAL BROADCASTING COMPANY and is protected by the copyright laws of the United States. Any unauthorized duplication is strictly prohibited. A 2-part screen you'll find. As seen on VHS, such as The Three Stooges Festival (1986), All-Star Bloopers (1987) and Lucy's Lost Episodes (1989). 1984-1989 (Alternate) 20th Century FOX FBI Warning Screen 1a.jpg 20th Century FOX FBI Warning Screen 1b.jpg 20th Century FOX FBI Warning Screen 1c.jpg This warning screen is the same as Magnetic Video Corporation / 20th Century Fox Video / CBS/Fox Video (now 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) from 1978-1984. On odd numbered Hanna-Barbera tapes, the warning screen is the same as the Worldvision Home Video warning screen. This was also used for Kids Klassics, Hanna-Barbera/Worldvision Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Kids Klassics/Goodtimes Home Video (for Hanna-Barbera/Worldvision eras) and RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, though it was exclusively distributed by Goodtimes Home Video (for Columbia Pictures eras). As seen on VHS, such as The Real Ghostbusters episodes, Scrooge (1951), The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse, Heckle and Jeckle and Quackula episodes, Here Comes Mr. Jordan (1941), The Berenstain Bears TV movies, Silent Rage (1982), St. Elmo's Fire (1985), The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Legend of Zelda episodes, The Gathering (1977), Yogi's First Christmas (1980), Black Beauty (1978), Top Cat and The Beverly Hills Cats (1989) and others. 1984-1999, 2000-2005 (MCA/Universal Eras) Universal 1980 Warning A.jpg Universal 1991 Warning A.jpg Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning 3c.png These warning screens are from MCA Home Video and MCA/Universal Home Video (both now Universal Studios Home Entertainment)... especially the 1980-1991 Warning screen and the 1988-2005 Warning screen. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Halloween II (1981), Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982), Renegades (1989) and others. 1984-1989 (Columbia Pictures Eras) CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1b.jpg CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1a.jpg CTSP FBI Warning Screen 3a.jpg CTSP FBI Warning Screen 2.jpg At the beginning of some movies, these Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) warning screens from 1978-1982; 1985; 1988; 1991; 1993; 2000, which means the FBI warning screen (which looks similar to NTA/Republic Pictures Warning screen) goes first and the details (which says "THESE FILMS ARE SOLD FOR HOME USE ONLY") comes second. And at the end of some movies, these Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment & RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (both now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) warning screens from 1982-04. As seen on VHS, such as Fire and Ice (1983), Buck and the Preacher (1972), The Deep (1977), Used Cars (1980), Absence of Malice (1981) and others. 1986-1989 (HBO Eras) This warning screen is the same as Thorn EMI/HBO Video & HBO/Cannon Video (now HBO Home Entertainment) is the same as the 1985-88 Legal Warning Screen. As seen on VHS, such as Act of Vengeance (1986) and others. 1988-1996 (Deal-a-Meal Eras) Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 1).png Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 2).png Deal-a-Meal_Corp._(Warning_4).png Deal-a-Meal Corp. (Warning 5).png These warning screens from Deal-a-Meal are the same as 1988, 1989, 1991, 1992, 1994 and 1996 warnings. As seen on the Sweatin' to the Oldies series on VHS, except for Sweatin' to the Oldies 3, which had a Platinum Series warning. 1989-1999 File:Bandicam_2013-12-23_11-35-47-287.jpg File:Goodtimes_1990_Warning.jpg This warning screen is the same as Sony Music Entertainment from 1987-2007, except it is not in gradient, solid, no underline on "FBI WARNING" and different warning text. For prototype version, the word "FBI" is so big. This warning screen has also been used for Kids Klassics, Orion Home Video, although it was exclusively distributed by GoodTimes Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video, although it was exclusively distributed by GoodTimes Home Video, National Broadcasting Company, although it was exclusively distributed by GoodTimes Home Video, and Hanna-Barbera Home Video, although it was exclusively distributed by Kids Klassics/GoodTimes Home Video. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Saved by the Bell episodes, Greatest Heroes and Legends of the Bible episodes, Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988), Futureworld (1976), Peter Pan (the 1960 NBC version), Mad Max (1979), Neighbors (1981), Blue Thunder (1983), Lone Wolf McQuade (1983), The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends episodes, Night of the Comet (1984), Fun With Gumby (1994), Old McDonald Have a Farm, The Three Bears, RoboCop 3 (1993), The Real Ghostbusters (1986) episodes, Super Mario World episodes, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episodes, Captain N: The Game Master episodes (until all 3 cartoons were distributed by Buena Vista Home Video and DiC Home Video), The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Legend of Zelda ''episodes, and others. 1991-2000 These warning screens are from '''Walt Disney Home Video' (including Walt Disney Classics and Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection), Buena Vista Home Video, Jim Henson Video, Touchstone Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, and Dimension Home Video. 1991-1997 BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b1.jpg BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5a1.PNG BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b1.PNG BVWD Duplication Screen 3.png 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Spanish).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Spanish).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Canadian French).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Canadian French).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 1 (Canadian French) (Version -2).jpg 1990s FBI Warning 2 (Canadian French) (Version -2).jpg The warning for Buena Vista Home Video, Walt Disney Home Video, Touchstone Home Video, Miramax Home Entertainment, Dimension Home Video, Hollywood Pictures Home Video and Jim Henson Video is the same as the warning from 1986, although the background is green and has a different font. The next screen is the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details, especially those are all caps white-colored text in a sans-serif font by the center alignment on the same green background. Now the "Licensed for private home exhibition only" details but in a different way. This was also used for Video Communications Inc., RNJ Corporation '''and '''Everland Entertainment. For Canadian releases, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "Licensed for private home Exhibition Only" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. As seen on some 1990s Disney VHS tapes and laserdiscs, and sometimes DVDs, such as Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest (1992), Aladdin (1992), Captain Ron (1992), The Mighty Ducks (1992), The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992), Cool Runnings (1993), Super Mario Bros. (1993), Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1992), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994), Muppet Classic Theater (1994), 101 Dalmatians (1961), Blank Check (1994), The Fox and the Hound (1981), The Rescuers (1977), The Crow (1994), Pulp Fiction (1994), Angels in the Outfield (1994), The Lion King (1994), The Nanny ''(1994), ''The Prophecy (1995), Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995), Operation Dumbo Drop (1995), While You Were Sleeping (1995), A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995), Clerks (1994), Pocahontas (1995), The Return of Jafar (1994), Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996), D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996), Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994), Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Crow: City of Angels (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Pinocchio (1940), Fun and Fancy Free (1947), A Goofy Movie (1995), Toy Story (1995), Spy Hard (1996), Scream (1996), Sebastian's Party Gras and others. One of the last releases to use this warning screen was the first print of the 1998 VHS re-release of The Little Mermaid (1989). A Spanish-translated variant is used on Spanish-language tapes, while a French-translated variant is used on Canadian French tapes. 1997-2000 BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_5a2.jpg BVWD_FBI_Warning_Screen_5b2.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b5.png BVWD FBI Warning Screen 5b3.png BVWD Duplication Screen 4.png Disney Canadian 1997 Warning Screens.JPG The warning screen is the same as the prototype version of the DiC Home Entertainment warning screen. For Canadian releases on VHS, the FBI warning screen details aren't shown. Instead, it only shows those details, which say "This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not Licensed for any other use" on part 1 and "Duplication in Whole or in Part" on part 2, Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. On laserdiscs and DVDs, it shows the FBI warning screen details, and other details, which say "This Laserdisc/DVD is for private home viewing only. It is not Licensed for any other use" and "Duplication in Whole or in Part". Those are all caps white-colored text in sans-serif font by the center alignment on a green background. Seen on some Disney VHS cassettes, laserdiscs and DVDs, such as The Little Mermaid (1989), Toy Story (1995), How the Toys Saved Christmas (1997), George of the Jungle (1997), Chasing Amy (1997), Hercules (1997), Mimic (1997), G. I. Jane (1997), Jackie Brown (1997), Scream 2 (1997), Phantoms (1998), Halloween: H20 (1998), Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror (1998), Senseless (1998), Mulan (1998), Armageddon (1998), Con Air (1997), I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998), The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998), Melody Time (1948), The Parent Trap (1998), The Snorks ''(1999), ''The Prophecy II (1998), The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998), The Black Cauldron (1985), The Sixth Sense (1999), Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999), Tarzan (1999), Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999), An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000), A Bug's Life (1998), Mighty Joe Young (1998), Inspector Gadget (1999), The Prophecy 3 (2000) and others. A Spanish-translated variant is used on Spanish-language tapes. 1991-1997 GoodTimes Home Video Platinum Series, which has the green serif details on a green background. As seen on Pinocchio (1992), Sweatin' to the Oldies 3 (1991), and others. 1997-2005, 2007-2009 The Goodtimes Entertainment warning screen has the white sans-serif details (especially the "$250,000 fine" detail) on a black background by the left alignment along with the details, which says "FBI WARNING" on a red box at the top by the center alignment. On DVD's, the background is white. This warning screen has also been used for Gaiam. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as The Omega Code (1999), Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) and others. 1998-1999 This warning screen is the same as Rhino Home Video warning screen from 1998-2009. 1992-2003 1992-1996 The warning screen from Lyrick Studios is similar to the Media Home Entertainment warning screen. As seen on VHS, such as Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993), Let's Pretend with Barney (1994), Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1994), Barney: Families are Special (1995), Barney Safety (1995), Riding in Barney's Car (1995), Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (1996) Barney Songs (1995). Also seen on the 1993 reprints of Barney: Waiting for Santa (1990/1993), Barney's Birthday (1992/1993), Barney's Best Manners (1993), and Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993). 1996-2018 The warning screen from Lyrick Studios, Barney Home Video and HiT Entertainment is similar to the 1987 Media Home Entertainment warning, but it has a purple stone background. This was also used for Everland/Word Entertainment 'and 'Media Blasters. Some VeggieTales episodes have the words "FBI WARNING" in white and the warning set in a blue background. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as VeggieTales episodes, Barney and Friends episodes, Kipper the Dog episodes and Bob the Builder episodes Barney’s Good Day Good Night (1997), Barney’s Oh Brother She’s My Sister (1998), Come Over To Barney House (2000), The Beasedment Toys Movie 11/2 (2017), ''Brother Bear (2016), As seen on VHS and DVD. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Universal Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:HBO Warning Screens